Once upon a time in Camelot
by Grell Phantomhive
Summary: Random one shots about Merlin, Arthur and everyone else. Some stories, some songs, some poems. Tv show compliant occasionally. Should be fairly regular updates. Reveal fics, whump fics, love fics, modern fics, possible slash fics, sad fics, silly fics, inspiring fics. Requests taken and completed no matter how random. Possible gore/violence/heartbreak. T cause paranoia.
1. Hunith and Balinor

It was late at night when she heard a pounding on her door. The young woman, just past twenty summers, had long brown hair and large kind hazel eyes. She wore simple clothes and lived in a modest hut in ealdor. She yawned and opened the door with a candle in hand.

"Yes?" she asked and then blinked. The stranger was a tall man, broad shouldered and haggard looking. He had shoulder length black hair that was thick and wavy. His eyes were the brightest blue and he had a scruff of beard. He clutched his arm with one hand, blood leaking out. In the other was a sealed letter and the reins of a horse.

He looked at her with a guarded expression "are you Hunith?" he asked in a slightly hoarse, gruff voice.

She nodded "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I was sent here by a man named Gaius. He said you could help me, I'm being pursued by the kings men" her eyes widened.

She glanced behind him and called out "Tom!" a young man ran over "Take this horse, hide him amongst the others. Quickly" tom nodded and gently took the reins, hurrying off. Hunith pulled the man inside and shut the curtains.

"Why does he pursue you? Do you have magic?" the man nodded

"I am the last dragon lord. Uther has killed the rest of my kin, their bodies burn as we speak and now the great dragon is imprisoned in Camelot and he is eager for my death"

hunith put a hand to her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry"

His eyes widened "your not afraid of me?"

"no. I grew up with magic. My uncle has it. Gaius. Now, these men, how close are they?"

Thundering footsteps echoed and the man shrugged. "Hide. In here" she said quickly, pushing him down a trapdoor and covering it with straw. There was a knock on the door

"yes?"

"sorry ma'am, were looking for an escapee, a dragon-lord. Have you seen him?"

"im afraid not. Is he here?"

"he could be. But don't worry miss, we will protect you"

"oh thank the gods! Thank you" the door closed. After a few minutes the trapdoor opened and Hunith smiled gravely at him."its safe now"

he clambered out and she pushed him onto a wooden chair. "I can heal you" she said simply and began to clean his arm, being gentle over the wounded flesh.

"What's your name?" she asked softly

"Balinor."  
"do you know my uncle well Balinor?"

Balinor smiled "he is a good friend. Last year I would have said the same of uther. Gaius wanted me to give you this" he passed her the letter and she paused, scanning it quickly.

"he asked me to look after you." she said and Balinor nodded

"if I am too much hassle I can understand, it would be cruel for a fair lady such as yourself to die because of me"

Hunith blushed and bandaged his arm. "its fine. I have more than enough room here, besides I'm sure the villagers would love another set of hands with harvest coming."

"a woman who is both beautiful and kind, a rare thing in this age"

Hunith laughed, a clear bright sound. "you flatter me Balinor. There we go. Ill get you some clothes tomorrow to replace these torn ones. For now though, you need rest" she said firmly and set up a bed for him.

Over the coming weeks Balinor became a central man in ealdor. He helped with the harvest, laughed with Hunith and helped the men build new homes, carved toys for the children. When he did this he noticed Hunith watching him with glowing eyes and her hand drift without her realising to her stomach. He smiled. She would make a good mother, a good wife.

And it was that that was the push he needed. Over the period of two weeks he made subtle advances on her, all accepted with rosy cheeks. Soon they had fallen in love and on one late night proved it in the purest of ways.

Then disaster struck. Balinor and Hunith were laughing on a hill some way form ealdor when she saw them. "Balinor..." uther himself was leading knights into ealdor. Balinor pulled Hunith to her feet and they ran, using the back entrance to get into her house as they flew around, packing a bag and gathering supplies.

The soldiers were getting closer when Balinor turned to a fearful Hunith and kissed her deeply "I love you, Hunith ambrosia, and I will love you until the day I die, if there be life beyond that I will love you then. I only regret I could not make you my wife."

with tears in her eyes Hunith pulled something from her pocket. A ring "This was my fathers. Marry me now, and remember me" he slipped it around his finger and kissed her again. Shouts erupted nearby and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you" she whispered and then he was gone. She fell to her knees, sobbing into her worn out dress.

"he's over there!" the thundering of hooves quickly faded out. Hunith sat alone, crying as her heart broke and praying that they never found him.

After some time she moved to wipe her eyes and felt something brush her skin. She looked at her hand and saw Balinors last gift to her, slipped on when they kissed. A carved wooden ring, a tiny dragon in place of a gem. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she held her hand close, laughter breaking through the sobs.

Then she froze. Her hand drifted to her stomach and rested there. There it was again. A flutter. Barely a breath. A child. Wonder filled her, that she would feel it so soon. This child would be special, just like their father. Though just how special she could never have imagined.

Nine months later Hunith ambrosia gave birth to a tiny, beautiful baby boy. Wisps of raven hair on his beautiful face, just like his father. Hunith smiled down at him and when he opened his eyes, they were gold...


	2. Golden eyed boy (poemsong)

_Golden eyed boy where do you go?_  
 _Golden eyed boy where do you call home?_  
 _Golden eyed boy did she make you smile?_  
 _Golden eyed boy its been gone for a while._  
 _Golden eyed boy your crying again_  
 _Golden eyed boy when will Albion begin?_  
 _Golden eyed boy you are so pure_  
 _Golden eyed boy find the cure_  
 _Golden eyed boy save his life_  
 _Golden eyed boy feel this strife_  
 _Golden eyed boy he wont wake_  
 _Golden eyed boy be careful what you take_  
 _Golden eyed boy this is his fate_  
 _Golden eyed boy you must wait_  
 _Golden eyed boy hush don't cry_  
 _Golden eyed boy you must try_  
 _Golden eyed boy don't call this the end_  
 _Golden eyed boy he was your friend_  
 _Arthur Pendragon will rise again._


End file.
